


Dreams of the Universe

by Shesthirteenth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/F, Human Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesthirteenth/pseuds/Shesthirteenth
Summary: Jodie Smith is a simple woman, she owns a flat in Sheffield, owns her own business as a baker, and part time repair technician. She is known for her creative cookie designs. However, each night, she dreams she is an alien time traveller, always traveling with the same people. Who happened to visit her shop everyday.Can Jodie figure out what her dreams mean? Or are they just silly dreams.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dreams of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so not quite sure about this, it just came to me so I'd thought I'd write it down and post it. Depending on how I feel and how well it does, another chapter will appear. 
> 
> ENJOY!

The sound of the alarm echoed around the bedroom, bringing a rather sleepy Jodie out of her slumber. Knocking her hand out, she turned the alarm off. A soft sigh left her brims as the female rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

Slowly sitting up, her eyes cast over to her clock, 6:45. A soft groan escaped her lips as she flopped back down again on the bed. Another dream, the same dream again. 

For the last few months, Jodie has had the same dream. It starts off with her on a spaceship, its exploding, the next thing she's falling through the sky towards earth. She then lands in a train carriage, where she finds her friends, Ryan, Graham and Yaz. Together they managed to stop this weird alien with teeth on his face from taking people, as well as a big ball of wires. 

After that, well, she ends up on different planets with her friends, all of them calling her the doctor, all of them saying she is an alien, but one of the best ones. 

Jodie can't ever understand the dream, the aliens, the two hearts she apparently has and the blue police box that is always with them. Hell, Jodie got so scared one day that she doubled checked her pulse, just to make sure she had the one heart. 

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, the blonde female climbed out of bed. She had a busy day ahead, now was not the time to be thinking of silly dreams. After a quick shower, brush of her teeth, Jodie got dressed for the day. 

Double checking the time on her phone, 7:30. The female quickly grabbed her keys and phone before she left her flat, deciding to get breakfast on the go. 

A short 20 minute walk, the female stopped outside a bakery, her bakery. Blue Box Bakery. A warm smile forming on her features as she unlocked the door. Stepping inside, Jodie quickly turned the alarm off. Closing and locking the door behind her, the female processed into the back room. 

She didn't know why she called her businesses, Blue Box, or why she created biscuits in the shape of creatures that inhabit her dreams, all she knew was that this was her job, her livelihood. It was all she had. 

Or was it?.


End file.
